12 January 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-01-12 ;Comments *Peel plays a track from Kraftwerk's debut album released in 1970. *Peel mentions that it's William's birthday, who was not pleased along with his friends when his father dropped them to school during the snow and found out that he was the only one in the village to successfully drop them, whilst the place was closed and everybody else was at home. Sessions * Stupids #1. Recorded: 1986-12-09. * A Witness #2. Recorded: 1986-11-16. Broadcast: 09 December 1986 Tracklisting * File 1 cuts in 10s into next track, which is the first of the show *Chuck Berry: Down The Road Of Piece £''' *Stupids: Layback Session (session) *Big Flame: Baffled Island (The Hard Rock Movement) (7" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Ron Johnson :(JP: 'Here's something from Nicaragua') *Dimensión Costeña: Blufields Jaming (LP - De Que Suda, Suda !) Chilamate '''£ *A Witness: Faglane Morris Wind (session) *Woody Rock: Stress (v/a LP - Uptown Is Kickin' It) MCA *Submarines: Grey Skies Blue (7") Head @''' *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (7") Electric Kid *Stupids: Jesus, Do What You Have To Do (session) *Kraftwerk: Ruckzuck (LP - Kraftwerk) Philips '''@ *Bim Sherman, Roots Radics, Dub Syndicate & The Voluntary: War Mongers (LP - Haunting Ground) RDL *Twang: Sharp (7") Ron Johnson *John Lee Hooker: How Can You Do It £''' *'File 1 ends '''1:04 into above track *'File 2 begins *A Witness: Raw Patch (session) *Hurrah!: If Love Could Kill (7") Kitchenware *Indian Ocean: Treehouse / School Bell (12" - School Bell / Treehouse) Sleeping Bag *Stealers Wheel: Late Again (LP - Stealers Wheel) A&M £''' *Stupids: Root Beer Death (session) *Sonny Stitt And Bud Powell Quartet: Strike Up The Band (LP - Sonny Stitt And Bud Powell) New Jazz '''£ *Laugh: Hey! I'm Still Thinking (12" - Take Your Time Yeah!) The Remorse Label *Big Flame: New Way (Quick Wash And Brush Up With Liberation Theology) (7" - Cubist Pop Manifesto) Constrictor *Phillip Boa And The Voodoo Club: No Man's Land (LP - Philistrines) Red Flame *Frankie Paul: Gun Shot (7") Skengdon *A Witness: Hard Day's Love (session) *Kid Thomas: Wail Baby Wail (v/a LP - Rockin' This Joint Tonite) JSP *Wiseblood: Stumbo (12" - Stumbo / Someone Drowned In My Pool) K.422 *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 3 *Tracks marked £''' available on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) John Peel 12th Jan 1987.mp3 *2) John Peel 12 Jan 1987 1.mp3 *3) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG18 *4) 1987-01-xx Peel Show JG39 ;Length *1) 0:47:36 *2) 0:47:53 *3) 1:29:11 (48:03-59:02) *4) 53:03 (5:36- 21:05) (to 5:46, 12:54-14:30 unique) ;Other *1) Many thanks to Tim *2) Many thanks to Tim *3) Created from JG18 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 18 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *4) Created from JG39 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 39 Peel January 1987 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3,4) Mooo Category:1987 Category:Available online Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Tim's Tapes